Usuário:Nesharg
Ciausso! Emblema de Administrador Medalhas Informações do Universo 3 Reinos (Diamond, Spade e Heart) Vagos 9 Capitães Vagos 3 Mago Imperador (Clover, Spade e Heart) Vago 8 Oito Generais Brilhantes Vago Outros títulos serão distribuidos de acordo com a ajuda do membro junto de estrelas. Poderes Magia * Magia de Relâmpago * Magia de Fogo * Magia de Reforço * Magia de Restrição * Magia Espiritual Habilidades * Mestre Combatente Mão-a-Mão * Força Aprimorada * Reflexos Aprimorados * Velocidade Imensa * Mana Sensorial Aprimorada * Imensa Resistência * Ki * Poder Mágico Imenso * Zona de Mana Alguns Animes Favoritos 1º One Piece -|- Black Clover -|- Kuroko No Basket -|- Hunter x Hunter -|- Quan Zhi Gao Shou/The Kings Avatar -|- Shokugeki no Souma -|- Konosuba -|- Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? -|- Blood Lad -|- Free! -|- Fairy Tail 2º Katekyo Hitman Reborn! -|- Isekai Wa Smartphone To Tomo Ni -|- Sword Art Online -|- Code Geass -|- No Game No Life -|- Overlord -|- Medaka Box -|- Kaze no Stigma -|- Nanatsu no Taizai -|- Accel World -|- Kakegurui -|- Gakuen Babysitters -|- Ryuuou no Oshigoto! -|- Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san -|- Miira no Kaikata -|- Grancrest Senki -|- Bleatless -|- Idolish Seven -|- Darling in the FranXX 3º Tokyo Ghoul -|- Dragon Ball Z/Super -|- Naruto/Naruto Shippuden -|- Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka? -|- Boku No Hero Academia -|- One Punch Man -|- Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku -|- Chou Yuu Sekai: Being The Reality -|- Gamers! -|- Hundred 4º Shingeki no Kyojin -|- Ao No Exorcist -|- Charllote -|- Mob Psycho 100 -|- Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records -|- Beelzebub -|- Zero Kara Hajimeru Mahou no Sho -|- Saiki Kusuo No Psi-nan -|- Owari No Seraph 5º Akame ga Kill -|- Claymore -|- Bleach -|- Hellsing -|- Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei -|- Zero no Tsukaima -|- Towa no Quon -|- Gin no Guardian -|- Darker Than Black -|- Divine Gate -|- Himouto! Umaru-chan -|- ReLIFE -|- Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun 6º Re: Zero Kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu -|- Arslan Senki -|- Magi -|- Hamatora -|- Quanzhi Fashi -|- Log Horizon -|- Kekkai Sensen -|- Re:Creators -|- Chain Chronicles Alguns Mangás/Manhuas Favoritos 1º One Piece -|- Black Clover -|- Solo Leveling -|- Overlord -|- Black Haze -|- Tokyo Ghoul RE -|- Nanatsu no Taizai -|- Rain -|- LV999 no Murabito -|- Dungeon Seeker -|- Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou -|- Isekai Cheat Magician 2º Shokugeki no Souma -|- Hunter x Hunter -|- Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku -|- Argate Online -|- Gaikotsu Kishi-sama Tadaima Isekai e Odekake-chuu -|- Isekai Maou to Shoukan Shoujo Dorei Majutsu -|- Isekai Tensei Soudouki -|- Mushoku Tensei - Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu -|- Nidome no Jinsei wo Isekai de -|- Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu -|- 3º Nozomanu Fushi no Boukensha -|- Souzai Saishuka no Isekai Ryokouki -|- Isekai de Skill wo Kaitai shitara Cheat na Yome ga Zoushoku Shimashita -|- Kamitachi ni Hirowareta -|- Kenja no Deshi wo Nanoru Kenja -|- Isekai De Kuro No Iyashi Te TTe Yobarate Imasu 4º Isekai Goumon Hime -|- Isekai Meikyuu de Harem Wo -|- Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu -|- Isekai Mahou wa Okureteru -|- Moto Saikyou No Kenshi Wa, Isekai Mahou Ni Akogareru -|- Kou 1 Desu ga Isekai de Joushu Hajimemashita -|- Botsuraku Yotei nano de Kaji Shokunin wo Mezasu -|- Isekai ni Tobasareta Ossan wa Doko e Iku